Socket housings for receiving electrically conductive contact elements and for producing electrically conductive connections are known in a large number of embodiments. Frequently, such socket housings have an inner housing for receiving the contact elements and an outer housing for receiving the inner housing. Frequently a sealing element for producing a tight socket housing may be arranged between the inner housing and the outer housing. A locking hook may be present in the inner housing as second contact securing means for fixing the contact elements.
One aim which is of prime importance in the configuration of such socket housings is the possibility of inexpensive manufacture and assembly. This aim can be achieved for example by a reduction in the number of individual components which are necessary. If the components of the socket housing are produced by injection moulding, then each additional component requires its own dies and moulds. In addition, the possibilities of mis-assembly increase with the complexity of the component.
DE 298 05 026 U1 describes a housing for an electrical plug. Conductive contact elements can be arranged and fixed by a locking mechanism in the housing.
EP 0 164 211 B1 describes a moulded insulator housing made from thermoplastic material, into which an electrically conductive terminal can be inserted. The terminal can be fixed in the housing by means of a terminal lock.
EP 0 823 137 B1 describes an electrical connector with electrical contacts which can be fixed in the housing of the connector via primary retaining means and secondary retaining means. The secondary retaining means in this case are initially connected to the housing of the connector by breakable connecting parts. For application of the secondary retaining means, the breakable connecting parts are broken.